verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Not scoot/Cosmic Entity Tiers Revised
Okay so basically, I really like the Cosmic Entity Tiers article. I used to be into power scaling so obviously I enjoy that kind of thing, but a lot of power scaling is often incredibly heated and debate-heavy, while I don't exactly see people getting up in arms about people "wanking" entities higher or lower than they should on that article. The problem is... it's kind of shit. The way it spreads certain tiers out really doesn't reflect the current state of V&D whatsoever and it's missing a huge amount of gaps. So I've decided to try and make an example of what a decent tier list would look like and, if others like it, we can replace the one on the actual Wiki with this one. So here is Cosmic Entity Tiers revised: ---- Because of the large number of cosmic entities present in our shared cosmologies, it might make sense to start debating about who would beat who in a fight, because what else would we do? Of course, these entities presumably stay out of each others' business most of the time. But that's beside the point. Please place your entities in here, and converse about your entities in the comments as much as you'd like; we, as always, encourage debates. Categories are shortened down to tiers, for those who don't want to use the entire term. Categories like "Universal" are labeled with a number which increases the stronger the entities within the tier are. (For example, "Universal" is Tier 9, and "Multiversal" is Tier 10.) As these tiers can often be quite broad, each tier is broken down into four 'Subtiers' (Low, Mid, High and Top) which can further help to distinguish the power of entites in relation to each-other. It should be noted that just because two entities are within the same subtier, they are not necessarily equal in power. One "High Universal" entity may be stronger or weaker than another. Furthermore, an entity being in a higher tier or subtier than another entity does not mean they will beat that entity in a fight. This tier list details the strength of entities, but strength isn't everything. (For example, no member of Task Force Iris is above Tier 11 yet they were able to defeat and destroy a Tier 15 entity.) Many entities on this tier list have powers or techniques that allow them to ignore tiers (or most tiers) altogether, such as The Odhinites or The Dealer. Matches between them and entities below Tier 15 would likely have little to do with ranking on this tier list. Please see The Omnipotence Hierarchy for further explanation on hyper-powerful entity abilities and tiers, specifically those relating to omnipotence. However, be aware that The Omnipotence Hierarchy may not always align perfectly with this hierarchy. Please see the Entity Types page to see different categorizations for some entities, though also note that not all entity types are listed, just those that are notably interesting. 'Untierable' Some entities may have no tier for a variety of reasons, or may simply not fit into the Cosmology which this tier list is based on, and are thus classed as untierable. *Demiurge (Untierable due to being able to exist at all levels.) *Maximal Man (Untierable due to being every tier at once.) 'Unknown Tier' Entities which fit into the tier list used however their position on the tier list is not known. 'Tier Ω: Maximal' Entities who have maximal power and can manipulate and/or destroy the entirety of The Box. *The True God *Power obtainable with True Omnipotence on the Omnipotence Hierarchy. There is an ongiong debate about whether power beyond True Omnipotence exists, however no tiers exist for these levels (if such levels even exist at all) as no entities have yet been created with such power, at least not on this Wiki. 'Tier 17: Hypercosmological' Hypercosmology is a large section of Cosmology which is vast enough to warrant multiple different tiers due to its sheer size however currently very few Hypercosmological structures have been given pages and none of then are entities. As such, Hypercosmology has temporarily been compressed into a single tier as there is not yet any demand for multiple tiers, however they can be added in future to replace this single tier if necessary. 'Top Hypercosmological' Entities who have Hyper-Reflective power and can manipulate and/or destroy Hyper-Reflectionverses. 'High Hypercosmological' Entities who have power great enough to transcent the Itfield. 'Mid-Hypercosmological' Entities who have power great enough to transcend the Schemafield. 'Low Hypercosmological' Entities who have power great enough to transcend the Maiorverse. 'Tier 16: Abstract' 'Top Abstract' Entities who transcend Altarcae entirely and can manipulate and/or destroy Selfverses. *Eternal Defiance before banishment *The Infinite Madness *The Rulebreaker 'High Abstract' Entities who can go beyond The Barrelplex and can manipulate the Metempiric Space beyond it, as well as manipulating and/or destroying Altarcae larger than The Barrelplex. *The strongest Aspect Lords *The strongest Unthinkable *Ignotum *Level obtainable with Omnipotence^Infinity on The Omnipotence Hierarchy. 'Mid-Abstract' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy The Barrelplex or large parts of The Barrelplex. *Najha-Tebah 'Low Abstract' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy Soupcount Archverses larger than The Secode but smaller than The Barrelplex. *Power exerted by The Tree. *The entire Prosperity Empire as a collective. 'Tier 15: Unthinkable' 'Top Unthinkable' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy The Secode or large parts of The Secode. 'High Unthinkable' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy one or more Transcendentems or larger Soupcount Archverses. *The Higher Guardian *The Guardian of the 5th Wall *Level obtainable with Omnipotence^1000 on The Omnipotence Hierarchy. 'Mid-Unthinkable' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy one or more Beyond Bubbles. *Fantazia *Stage I Seeds from the External Hazard *Venrensorys *Hellensoerensen *Level obtainable with Omnipotence^10 on The Omnipotence Hierarchy. 'Low Unthinkable' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy one or more Monocosms. *Kotoblade *Conceptilum *Paradoxus *Logixel *Unthil *Imaginatim *Realitus *Level obtainable with Omnipotence^2 on The Omnipotence Hierarchy. 'Tier 14: Immeasurable' 'Top Immeasurable' Entities who can go beyond the Omniverse entirely and affect The Outside as well as manipulate and.or destroy Omniverses and Godverses. *Creator *Destroyer *Hyperman *Gais Thenyion of Task Force Iris after uplift. *Level obtainable with Nigh-Omnipotence in The Ominpotence Hierarchy. 'High Immeasurable' Entities who can manipulate and.or destroy the entire Omniverse. *Every Idea Breaker as a collective. *Level obtainable with Ontological manipulation. *Highest entities below 1 on Holomanga's Unreality Scale. 'Mid-Immeasurable' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy large parts of the Omniverse and/or the Archverse chain. *Every Mevalkagnus as a collective. *Terminus *A single Supreme Mevalkagnus *The entire Eternal Imperium as a collective. 'Low Immeasurable' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy the largest Archverses. *Stage II Seeds from the External Hazard *Soci Gahir *The strongest Grand Mevalkagna *The entire Great Cosmic Republic as a collective *The entire Eternal Legion as a collective *The strongest Eternal Imperium weaponry 'Tier 13: Archversal' 'Top Archversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy Archverses with arbitrarily high Soupcount values. *A single Grand Mevalkagnus *Large groups of Mevalkagna *Every Odhinite as a collective. *Every Guardian of Aleph as a collective. *The entire Apeirocoalition as a collective. 'High Archversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy Ultraverses and/or Archverses with large finite Soupcount values. *Odhin *A single Basic Mevalkagnus *Superweapons deployed in the Negative First Causal War 'Mid-Archversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy Archverses with small finite Soupcount values, such as Petaverses and Xennaverses. *The strongest Guardians of Aleph 'Low Archversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy multiple Gigaverses. 'Tier 12: Gigaversal' 'Top Gigaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy an entire Gigaverse. *The Overseer 'High Gigaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy an arbitrarily large (potentially infinite) number of Megaverses. 'Mid-Gigaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy a large finite number of Megaverses. *The Constant at his prime *The Hexagon Lords *Vyotekha *The defences of The Folded Cascade 'Low Gigaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy a small finite number of Megaverses. 'Tier 11: Megaversal' 'Top Megaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy an entire Megaverse. *The Constant currently 'High Megaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy an arbitrarily large (potentially infinite) number of Multiverses. *The Unlich without her staff *Quessi Milyin Aigl'h of Task Force Iris at its absolute limit 'Mid-Megaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy a large finite number of Multiverses. *Gais Thenyion of Task Force Iris before uplift. *Lady G95H99F97 of Task Force Iris *Primary Minds from the External Hazard. 'Low Megaversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy a small finite number of Multiverses. 'Tier 10: Multiversal' 'Top Multiversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy an entire Multiverse. * 'High Multiversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy an arbitrarily large (potentially infinite) number of Universes. *Every Guardian as a collective. 'Mid-Multiversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy a large finite number of Universes. *A strong Exophage *A typical multiversal sentient being *Binad of Task Force Iris 'Low Multiversal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy a small finite number of Universes. *The Vector Sum God in extreme circumstances *A weak Exophage *A single unit of the Eternally Luminous *Sinkhole Worms from the External Hazard 'Tier 9: Universal' 'Top Universal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy and entire Universe of any size, including all of time and space within it. *The Vector Sum God typically *The Electron god *A Type II Mobile Verse 'High Universal' Entities who have infinite physical power and can manipulate and/or destroy an infinite amount of physical matter. *Quessi Milyin Aigl'h of Task Force Iris normally *A single Idea Breaker *The strongest Warriors from the External Hazard *The Omnius-Infinity's weaponry 'Mid-Universal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy all matter within a Hubble Volume or any larger finite amount of space. *All values on the Kardashev Scale above 4.0 'Low Universal' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy entire Turtlies and Great Walls. *An entire Type 4.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale as a collective. *White Noise Response of Task Force Iris 'Tier 8: Cosmic' 'Top Cosmic' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy entire Superclusters. *A typical Universal sentient being *An entire Type 3.5 civilization on the Kardashev Scale as a collective. *Large groups of Guardians *Shivihix of Task Force Iris 'High Cosmic' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy multiple galaxies at once and sometimes Galaxy clusters. *Akejan Osioi Ctarin of Task Force Iris *A Megasphere *An entire Type 3.1 Civilization in the Kardashev Scale as a collective. *Multiple Guardians *The Stander and the Clock of Task Force Iris 'Mid-Cosmic' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy Galaxies. *A Megadisk *An entire Type 3.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale as a collective. *A single Guardian *Floyd 'Low Cosmic' Entities who can manipulate and/or destroy large groups of stars, containing at least 1 000 stars if not many more. *A typical galactic sentient being *A Big Megaring *Jhaski.kn of Task Force Iris *An entire Type 2.5 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale as a collective.